Earth's Wrath
by Lord-Kaiju
Summary: GodzillaXov Halo One Shot. Godzilla awakens and now the wrath of the earth shall be brought down on the creatures that seek genecide of the earth and man. Mans Greatest Sin shall become his Saviour.


Earth's Wrath

"How long has it been"? Sleeping...it felt like eternity since it awoke,years since it has been to the surface and cause its unnatural destruction upon the devil who denied it death...this devil was called...Man.

All it could remember was Loneliness being the last of its kind, then hearing loud noises and went to investigate it. It saw curious small skinny, pale or tan primates with tools of destruction that they used on each other then one of them saw the saurian and screamed, the primate started firing its weapon at the large saurian. The large Theropod screamed in pain and started charging the primate. The Dinosaur grabbed the primate in its jaws and threw the skinny primate clear across the beach.

One side of the primates holding large metal pole with large colored clothe of Red,White and Blue stared to fire on the dinosaur. It roared in pain as the tan skinned primates continued to fire on the white ones then there was an explosion that landing near the creature. It roared in utter pain as blood poured from its charred neck and side. It charged at the primates killing and incapacitating all who stood in its way the metal pole with the red,white and blue clothe was crushed beneath its foot.

Another explosion occurred right beside it...causing even more pain, it turned and limped into the jungle. After that was blackness, but then it remembered itself laying in a damp pile of leaves and opened its eyes upon the tanned skin primates. They started to utter some noises...language. As they continued speaking they sat another metal pole with a clothe beside the dying saurian, this time the clothe was all white with a red dot in its center.

It blacked out accepting death, and all was quiet until...the shock wave. It caused trees to break and hills to fall then everything evaporated in massive juggernaut that consumed the saurian.

It awoke in cold place, where it felt considerably lighter, it realized where it was, underwater. It gasped for air but all it got was water, but instead of drowning it was breathing it. It also noticed it grew twice its size with strange spines started to breach its tail, back and neck.

It swam like a crocodile gaining more and more light as it went to the surface, it breached the sea with considerable force, it looked for familiar land but all it saw was a charred hunk of rock sticking out from the sea, it shed tears its home destroyed by...by...Devils. It grew hungry and started to look for food it sniffed the air, and started to head to a small island with weird straw structures...

(end of memory)

It stopped remembering when a similar shock wave awoke it from its years of slumber, it looked up to see no marine fauna what so ever, not even minnows. It started to swim to the surface as light continued to get brighter as it finally breached the surface.

It looked to see were the shock wave came from, all around it dead sea life floated in the surface...what could of caused such destruction?

It looked around and saw nothing but it sniffed something...smoke all though it could not see it it smelt it. It then felt something was wrong with the planet, dead fauna, smoke...it also knew that the ones responsible was not the devils that denied it death.

It turned and swam to the smoke as it grew nearer the sky turned black with smoke then the force of something large overhead made the saurian lift its head, to see a large slender metallic, purple and gray craft zooming past the large reptile. It felt tiny explosions on its back to see small, purple and green, craft that were smaller then most planes opening fire on the large dinosaur.

The Nuclear Leviathan got annoyed and just swapped it away with his hand, as it exploded in a shower of blue sparks. More and more of the small craft came and opened fire, now the saurian was pissed, the spikes on its back turned blue as energy gathered in its mouth then a large blue beam erupted from its mouth the craft were engulfed and were quickly destroyed. It turned its head it saw were the smoke was coming from, a large city that almost all of its buildings towered above the Nuclear Leviathan.

It also felt familiar as if the monster king had been there before, it looked around in the center a large tower went up into the sky and continued so high until it seemed that it reached space. It smelled death all around as it arrived ashore bodies of dead people littered the streets and the buildings were ablaze with smoke and fire, hovering above the city the same large craft it seen over the ocean was above city a purple beam was beneath it dropping strange vehicles.

Then blue bolts struck the saurian in the chest looked down it saw blue tank sized craft firing blue mortars at the creature. The Saurian got aggravated and fire its Thermonuclear ray at them destroying everything that was once there.

The large craft then dropped what appeared to be a large beetle from its bowels, the beetle was large and machine-like. The beetle the fired blue bolts from a mounted gun on its back and then fired a continuous stream of green energy from its 'mouth'.

It hit the reptile with full force but did not even phase it, the saurian the slammed the beetle with its tail as it exploded in a shower of sparks.

The large craft above the city started to fire its bombardment at the Nuclear leviathan flashes of blue, red, purple, white and green hit all around the reptile, then it fired a large blue bolt from its base and exploded beneath it as it caused untold damage to the city. As the smoke and ash cleared the large craft remained as a large crater beneath it shown eerie gloominess as rubble,ash and glass was all that was beneath the craft.

The Brutes piloting the craft laughed at the destruction, but their faces change when the rubble of a large building exploded revealing the saurian.

Its spikes and the inside of its mouth was blue as a large blue stream of energy flew from its mouth to the craft, its shields flashed into existence as the beam collided with the craft.

The Craft's shields continued to resist the beams power when suddenly the spikes on the leviathans back turned red and a red beam flew into the craft. The shields, unable to resist any longer vanished as the beam collided with an unshielded hull and went straight threw it like crap threw a goose. The craft exploded and the saurian roared valiantly as the ships remains crashed into the earth below.

Godzilla Was back, and Earth shall show her full wrath.

Cilivians looked in awe at the towering hope of survuval as Marines on a nearby hillside were flabbergasted by the sight.

"Radio Lord Hood, he may want to have a look at this." said a nearby squad commander.

* * *

Date: October 23 2552

UNSC Ship, Forward Unto Dawn

Earth, approaching the ruins of New Mombasa

* * *

Lord Terrance Hood of the UNSC walked down the Forward Unto Dawn's corridor, for whatever reason he was required to oversee footage from the Ruins of Tokyo.

As he arrived a marine manning the footage took of his head phones and said.

"Sir, you better have be prepared for what I'm about to show you."

As Lord Hood looked at the screen he lost his breath, and said

"What the hell, is that?"

"Sir, that is what the Japaneses call, Godzilla."

Lord Hood swallowed it felt as if he was chocking and said.

"Then lets hope 'Godzilla' doesn't decide to switch sides." as he looked at the screen into the blazing eyes of Earth's Wrath...


End file.
